


Divided

by enragedbees



Series: Sanders Sides Prompts [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativitwins, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enragedbees/pseuds/enragedbees
Summary: Roman and Remus are still adjusting to being separated, and it seems like they're the only ones looking out for each other.
Series: Sanders Sides Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670866
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Divided

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous: Could I possibly get 1, “I can’t do anything right” with creativitwins? Possibly with Roman saying it, if possible?
> 
> 1\. “I can’t do anything right.”
> 
> A/N: this is the politest ask I’ve ever gotten, thank you for the prompt I loved writing it!!
> 
> ((Check out my Tumblr!!))

Remus was already in his room when Roman popped in.

He trudged over to the bed where Remus sat drawing a picture of an octopus killing a stick figure man. Roman flopped onto the bed and threw his arm over his face.

Remus sighed. “What’s the matter, Roman?”

Roman didn’t respond. Remus assumed he was just being dramatic and went back to his doodle. But then Roman began to shake, and Remus realized he was crying.

“Wait, seriously, Ro,” Remus scooted closer to his brother. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Roman shook his head and sniffled. “I’ll never be one of them,” he said after a moment, voice thick.

“What? Of course you will. They just need time,” Remus insisted.

“I can’t do anything right. All my ideas are so… _boring._ I don’t know how to create things without you. And none of them know what to do with me.” Roman sniffed again.

Remus sighed. He had been having similar thoughts.

Everyone was still adjusting to the split. Nobody knew what it meant to have two creativities, and since Roman and Remus couldn’t create anything together anymore, there wasn’t a whole lot of productivity, which put everyone on edge.

When the twins woke up for the first time, they had no recollection of who they were before. They knew they were a part of Thomas, they remembered their role, but they had none of their previous memories. They kept to themselves, unsure what to do, until the others found them and decided for them.

Nobody was happy about what had happened.

As time passed, Roman and Remus found themselves pulled more strongly in opposite directions. They both had roles to fulfill, and so they had places where they belonged. Roman was the dreamer, the inspiration, the “good” creativity. He was supposed to be in the lightest part of the Mindscape, along with the rest of the sides Thomas didn’t try to forget about.

Remus was dumped in the dark part, where it wasn’t enough to be hated by Thomas, but by everyone else there, too.

Remus wished the others helped them more. They understood the twins’ roles, but they did nothing to make the transition easier. The others in the dark were practically hostile to Remus. He had hoped the others in the light part would be nicer to Roman, as the better half, but it didn’t seem like they cared at all.

“Are the others giving you trouble?” Remus asked. “Because if they are, I can always take care of it.”

Roman shook his head. “Morality tries to pretend like he’s okay with me, but I know I make him uncomfortable. He tells Logic when he thinks I can’t hear. And Logic just…ignores me. I just wish I could make them understand that I didn’t want this, either!”

At least they weren’t blatantly mean to Roman. Deceit and Anxiety showed Remus his room and didn’t speak to him again. Deceit only pretended that he didn’t exist, but Anxiety would glare at him if he caught Remus looking, or leave a room if Remus entered.

It didn’t help that they all seemed so much older than the twins. Even though none of them really aged, the rest of them looked to be in their late teens. Roman and Remus couldn’t have looked more than ten or eleven. None of them would take the twins seriously if they just saw them as scared little kids.

Remus could handle the way the others treated him, but he didn’t want them to hurt Roman. Roman was already so insecure; all of the pressure of creation was forced onto him, along with all of the restrictions of what was acceptable. Remus, at least, was free, even though none of his ideas were good enough.

Remus scooted over so his legs hung off the bed and laid down, his head right next to Roman’s. He grabbed Roman’s hand.

“I think your ideas are awesome,” Remus said. “They’re a little tame, and I think you don’t take advantage of your ability to make people uncomfortable, but --”

Roman snorted. “I don’t want to make people uncomfortable.”

Remus shrugged. “Then don’t. Leave that to me. It gives you more time to think of something amazing.”

Finally, Roman took his arm off of his face and turned his head. His eyes were red and puffy. “What if I never think of anything worthwhile?”

“You will.”

“How do you know?”

Remus squeezed his hand. “Because I know you. I know you better than anyone else ever will. And I know what you’re capable of.”

A tear leaked out of Roman’s eye. “What if I can’t do it without you?”

“What makes you think you have to do anything without me? I’m not going anywhere.”

“But…the others…”

“Screw the others!” Remus sat up. “We’ll always stick together, Ro. They’re not in charge of us.”

Roman sat up and wiped at his eyes. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Remus stuck out a fist, pinky extended. Roman giggled and hooked his finger around Remus’s.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Roman asked. “I don’t wanna go back to my room.”

“Totally.” Remus leaned back against his pillows and Roman came and laid next to him.

“Roman?”

Roman looked up. “Yeah?”

“When you become one of them, and you get all important and liked, promise me you won’t get all stuck-up and thinking you’re better than the rest of us like they do, okay?”

Roman grinned. “I won’t. And if I do, just remind me that I came from the same place you did.”

Remus smiled and laid his head against his pillow.

He wasn’t tired. But Roman was, and Roman needed him. As Roman fell asleep still clutching his brother’s hand, Remus hoped that they would always be this close. There was nobody in the world he could trust more than his brother; he didn’t know what he’d do if something happened.

Remus closed his eyes. Of course they’d always be close. They were the same. Roman needed him just as much as he needed Roman. They were two halves of a whole, two sides of the same coin.

They would always be friends.

Remus fell asleep smiling.


End file.
